vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahsoka Tano
|-|Clone Wars= |-|Rebels= Summary Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, was a Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the faction of planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave it. Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and showed an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Along with her Master, Tano proved a key figure during the events surrounding the Separatist superweapon, the Malevolence, a ship capable of destroying entire Republic fleets with its dreaded ion cannons. Partially due to her involvement in the crisis, the Republic was able to destroy the superweapon, removing yet another advantage possessed by the Confederacy. Later, Tano would duel the feared General Grievous himself, becoming one of the few Jedi to survive such an encounter with the cyborg. Notably, Tano helped to ensure that the deadly Blue Shadow Virus was not released into key Republic systems by the Separatists, and also fought in the Battle of Ryloth, helping to eliminate the Separatist blockade surrounding the planet and allow invasion forces to land, during which she led a squadron for the first time. During the Rebellion against the Empire, she took the secret identity known as Fulcrum where she was part of a Rebel cell against the Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least''' 7-C', likely higher | At least '''8-A' Name: Ahsoka Tano / Fulcrum Origins: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 16 as of Season 5 (Disney Canon and Legends) | 32 as of Season 1 and 2 (SW: Rebels) Classification: Togruta | Former Jedi Padawan | Rebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Skilled Lightsaber Duelist, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), Mid-Low Regeneration (in the form of Force Healing), Psychometry Attack Potency: City Block level (Has crushed numerous LR-57 combat droids with debris, has helped support the weight of a Venator-class Star Destroyer's bridge with the help of Master Plo Koon, can trade physical strikes with General Grievous, and contributed to the collapse of a large cliff; able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsabers) | At least Town level, likely higher (word of god states that, as of 3 BBY, Darth Vader and Darth Sidious are the only two people in the Galactic Empire capable of contending with Ahsoka blow for blow) | At least Multi-City Block level via power-scaling Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Capable of defensively fighting off General Grievous and Asajj Ventress) | Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Darth Vader for most of their encounter) | Relativistic+, Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ with Force Amplification (Capable of trading blows with General Grievous) | Class GJ+ with Force Amplification | Class GJ+ with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally; City Block level with Force Amplification (Has tanked large explosions from grenades fairly early in her career) | Street level naturally; at least Town level, likely higher with Force Amplification (Could duel Darth Vader for several minutes and seemingly survived a massive explosion that destroyed a large Sith Temple while being within its source) | Street level naturally, at least Multi-City Block level with Force Amplification (Has tanked large explosions from grenades more powerful than the plasma grenades used by Star Forge Assault Droids fairly early in her career) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended human melee range with lightsabers, dozens of meters with Force powers Standard Equipment: A pair of lightsabers Intelligence: Even in her early days as a Padawan, Ahsoka was unusually talented at lightsaber combat. Preferring an unorthodox reverse-hand grip as per the ancient version of Form V, she managed to single-handedly defeat three MagnaGuards and later went on to duel with infamous assassin Asajj Ventress as well as the infamous Jedi Hunter, General Grievous. Her skills only grew during her time in the order, switching to the Jar'Kai two sword style and surviving a second clash with Grievous even after he began using four swords at once. She is also a talented wielder of the Force, being so advanced in the use of telekinesis and Force Speed that her master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, sometimes forgot how young she was. Seventeen years after leaving the Jedi Order, she has honed her skills to mastery, casually defeating two Inquisitors, dueling former Sith Lord Darth Maul on even ground, and putting up a respectable fight against Darth Vader. In addition, the executive director of Rebels went so far as to say that Ahsoka's overall might was only rivaled by Vader and Sidious, further emphasizing the degree of her power and skill. Weaknesses: By the end of the series, Ahsoka has become overly reliant on her second lightsaber and thus will be significantly hampered should she somehow be unable to retrieve it | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). * Telekinesis: Ahsoka can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Ahsoka has exhibited command of the Jedi power "Mind Trick". * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Ahsoka can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all Jedi younglings, Ahsoka is bound to be capable of using it to some extent. Note: Respect Thread Key: The Clone Wars | Rebels | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Disney Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7